


Trouble

by kanimo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, First Date, Set Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanimo/pseuds/kanimo
Summary: Willas loves his sister, really. She just has a habit of getting him in trouble and a date with Sansa Stark seems like exactly the kind of trouble he should not get into.





	

Willas wanted to kill his sister. Two months he’s been back and she’s already hounding him.

“Please Willas, do this for me! I am your favorite sister!”

Margaery pleaded with her doe eyes. Really she should know better: her doe eyes stop working on Willas since she was twelve, and he finally figured he was getting in more trouble because of Marg and her crazy ideas.

“You’re my only sister! Why do you insist on double dating? Just go on a date with Osmund alone!”

Osmund Kettleback, his sister’s latest conquest. The poor bloke had no idea what he’d gotten into. His sister had a reputation of loving and leaving guys in the dust suddenly. 

“Because…I don’t want to be alone with Osmund. I want to take it slow!” She looked at him pleadingly.  
Seven hells she is persistent, thought Willas.

“Why don’t you ask someone else? Loras for example?”  
“He’ going with Renly at Cersei’s Birthday Party. You’re my only choice Willas! It’s only a night and Sansa’s great. You said you liked her!”  
“I haven’t seen Sansa since she was fifteen!”

Sansa Stark, Margaery’s best friend who used to blush whenever Willas, Garlan or Loras entered a room. Willas always found it strange that sweet, sensible Sansa was best friend with reckless, adventurous Margaery. But he could only be happy as Sansa seemed to tame Marg when she got one of her crazy ideas (egging Joffrey Baratheon’s car honestly…The guy was a prick but there were other ways of taking revenge on him)

“Stop making excuses!” She huffed.  
“Fine! I’ll go on your bloody date! I’ll see you tonight!”

Really he had no other choice. If he said no Margaery would complain to Mother, or even worse Grandmother.  
Willas knew the Tyrell women were a force to be reckoned with, his Grandmother being the biggest one.  
His lunch with his sister ended swiftly after he agreed. He went back to his apartment thinking about how only a few months ago he was traveling the world, sleeping whenever and wherever he could. But then he felt that wasn’t enough. He missed his family, annoying as they were, and not knowing where he would sleep at night or where he was going next was getting old. Seven hells is this what getting old feels like?  
Coming home he was greeted enthusiastically, everybody was listening to his adventures asking questions, but then they all had their lives, and Willas’s stories were getting old after a while. So they started hounding. Is he getting a job? Yes thank you very much, breeding horses for the Martell’s. Was he dating anyone? No, but he was happy single. That answer wasn’t satisfying for his mother or Grandmother. Is his leg still paining him? Yes sometimes but it’s quite normal. The prosthetics was as comfortable as it would get.  
They meant well, he knew, but he was so used to being on his own he started to get not only irritated but also suffocated quite easily.  
He knew Margaery wasn’t asking him to come on a double date because she was taking it slow with Osmund, she was setting him up with Sansa Stark. She always had this notion that Sansa would marry one of them. With Garland married, Loras gay he was next. He only hoped Sansa wouldn’t take this whole date wrong.  
Seven o’clock came faster than he realized and before he knew Willas was in front of the restaurant waiting for Margaery. He expects to spend a boring night in the company of his sister, Osmund and Sansa. What he doesn’t expect is Sansa flaming Stark looking as a goddess stepped down to earth in front of him.

“Willas! I haven’t seen you in years!” She cheerfully says.

Ten to be exact and last time Willas saw her she was all awkward teenager. Now…well beautiful is the only word that comes to his mind. Sansa grew up to quite a woman. Long gone was the awkward teenager who blushed and stammered in front of him, and wouldn’t look him in the eye. Instead she was standing tall, smiling looking in his eyes with those blue orbs, with such a commanding aura.

“It’s great to see you too! How have you been?”

And it goes like this for hours. Mindless chatter about their lives, ignoring Marg and Osmund, and even though he knows its rude Willas can’t bring himself to care. Sansa is fascinating as she tells stories about her brothers and her younger sister Arya and Willas finds himself strangely enraptured.  
Next thing he knows Osmund and Marg are getting up and the night is coming to an end. He offers to walk Sansa home even though he can see his sister smirking at him. Bloody Margaery she’s done it again.

“Well I have to say I never expected this to be a fun night!” Sansa says as they walk towards her flat.  
“Why not?” Willas didn’t know whether it was a compliment or not.  
“Well I realized you wouldn’t be coming here with joy. And Marg and Osmund can be rather…well into each other you know!”

He knew what she meant. He’s seen his sister and her boy toy and they were all over each other, loving words and caresses, sickening really.

“Well I’m glad you’ve been proved wrong Miss Stark!”  
“This is me”, says Sansa as they reach her apartment building. “Thanks for walking me!”  
“It’s been my pleasure!”

If he were brave, he would ask her on a date or at least her number. If he were even braver he might even kiss her, because really he has been thinking about it all night. Instead Willlas finds himself tongue-tied.

“Well then, I guess I’ll see you!” He says cringing internally. Good going Willas! You switched sides and now you are the one who’s awkward.  
“Right, good-night!”  
“Good night!”

He turns away but stops in his track when he hears Sansa.

“Willas, wait!”

She comes in front in him and before he knows it she’s kissing him and he never felt anything like this. He soon gets lost in the kiss and Sansa’s flowery smell. She’s soft and her hair feels like silk between his fingers. It ends more quickly then he wished but it seems as though the kiss gave him courage.

“How about lunch tomorrow Miss Stark?”

Sansa’s smile lights up her face and Willas doesn’t know if she’s ever looked more beautiful.

“I thought you’d never ask!”

Maybe he should agree with his sisters plans more often as long as this is the kind of trouble she causes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I've wrote this awhile back and today I decided to post it. I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
